


Sleep Deprived Insanity

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick has a most unforgettable birthday surprise for Natalie.





	Sleep Deprived Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep Deprived Insanity
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 2000
> 
>  
> 
> A friend and I wound up talking about chocolate and it lead to this idea  
> (and others I haven't figured out how to use yet). Yes, I was up waaaay past  
> my bedtime. Does the story require an adult warning?  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick wanted Natalie's birthday to be extra special so he'd planned a special gift for her. He was pretty sure it was the bottle of bad cow blood that had given him the idea. He couldn't believe he was going through with it.

The hardest part would be not breaking the gift before she arrived. 

Natalie arrived, stunned by the hovering sight before her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. 

Happy birthday, Nat," Nick said. "I wanted to give you something special for your birthday." 

Natalie was stunned speechless, but quickly regained her senses. "How... " 

It was then that Natalie noticed the huge hot tub on the other side of the room. But she didn't see any water pipes. 

"Shall I add another coat?" He asked. A playfully wicked grin crossing his face. 

"How are you going to get it off?" She asked, hoping he'd want her help. 

"Should I add another layer?" 

"Sure." Natalie couldn't wait to see how he'd managed to completely cover himself so evenly. 

Nick slowly lowered himself into the hot tub, stopping when he was up to his neck. He levitated himself out, the new coating sticking to the old. It was tricky to get each layer just right without totally melting and ruining her gift. 

Natalie was trying not to drool as the sight of Nick almost totally encased in dark chocolate was almost more than she could take. "I couldn't ask for a better present." 

"I'll put on as many layers as you want." 

"How many is there?" Natalie said. A part of her wondered what it was like to be encased in chocolate. 

"How about after you free me, you can take a turn in the tub. I have four layers." 

Natalie grinned as she contemplated where to start. She knew she'd have more chocolate than she could eat, unless she wanted to make herself really sick, which she didn't want to do. 

Nick gently landed before her, glad he'd remember to make sure he'd be able to stand. He was careful not to crack the chocolate. 

Natalie licked Nick's shoulder, just to see what quality the chocolate was. When it was very high quality chocolate she had to work to break off the first piece. It was the same area she'd just sampled. 

Natalie alternated licking, biting off chunks, or breaking them off in more delicate areas, or ones she couldn't get the proper angle to bite. She knew she'd have to think of a suitable thank you for the perfect gift. She relegated that thought to the back of her mind as she decided where to attack next. 

She'd had a lot of dreams involving Nick, but never one anything like this. 

Nick was pleased that his gift was most definitely appreciated. The way she used her warm lips, tongue and hands on both the chocolate and his body were completely intoxicating 

Natalie had only managed to eat her way through maybe a quarter of the chocolate before she was to the point where if she ate anymore she'd make herself sick. She wasn't about to let that stop her from unwrapping the rest of her gift. She was curious to see the human form underneath as she'd only seen a little now and then when she'd had to treat him for some sort of injury. 

Natalie eagerly pulled the chocolate off the rest of his very nice form, applying a little heat where necessary. Quite a while later she had reached his ankles and peeled away the last of the chocolate. 

"Thank you for the perfect gift," she said, admiring Nick's very fit and trim physique.. 

He could see her eagerness to try the hot tub so he motioned to it. "It's all yours." 

Natalie knew that since Nick had been totally nude, she should do the same. Besides, she'd never get the chocolate out of her clothes. Also, she wanted to feel the melted dark chocolate against her skin. 

She stripped off her clothes, pinned her hair up on top of her head, and slid into the dark chocolate bath. It felt heavenly as the silky food of the gods caressed her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled the wonderful fragrance surrounding her. 

After about twenty-five minutes she knew she had to get out, despite wanting to spend another hour or so in there. 

"I'm sorry, but I seem to be one coat," Natalie said. 

"That's okay." Nick helped her out of the tub, being careful not to chip the chocolate.. She was perfection covered by what he'd heard was the perfect food. It couldn't get much better, could it? 

He set her down on the floor, gently. He began to peel the chocolate off her, caressing each spot with his hands, lips and tongue. He quickly discovered chocolate was tolerable. She loved the feel of his cool hands further hardening the dark chocolate shell. He loved how her natural scent blended perfectly with the shell she was currently encased in. 

He took his time unwrapping her, wanting to make sure he gave her as much plasure as possible. He could tell she was enjoying this part as much as the last part by the sound of her heart beat, her breathing and the soft sighs and moans she let out from time to time. 

After he'd finished. He headed out to the kitchen for a moment and returned with two mugs and paintbrushes. He scooped some of the chocolate into each mug. He handed her a mug before dipping his brush into his own cup. He started to paint designs on her body. She loved the tender, gentle feeling and relished being his latest canvas. She dipped her brush and started painting his chest. She let her mind tell her hand what to do without conscious thought on the matter. 

When they'd finished, Nick dashed upstairs and returned with the full length mirror from the bathroom door. He leaned it against the staircase so they could study their temporary tatooing. They were quite pleased with the artwork, surprised at how perfectly it complimented their personalities, and physical form. 

Their phones both rang at the same time, spoiling their fun. They knew it had been too perfect to last, and were pleased with the 8 hours they'd enjoyed. They went to opposite ends of the loft and answered their phones, hoping the distance would camoflague the fact that they were together. 

They were needed at a crime scene asap. They didnt have time to shower and had to throw their clothes on and leave. Nick gently wiped the chocolate from Natalie's face, then her body, while she was doing the same to him. They both could feel the chocolate in places it would be quite hard to remove, wishing they had time for a quick shower. Natalie was glad her hair was dark, as she was sure she probably had chocolate in it. Nick hoped he didn't have any in his blonde hair as it would stick out like a neon sign. They gave each other a quick once over, and then dressed. 

They were glad they'd wouldn't be arriving in the same car. 

Before long they arrived at the extremely brutal crime scene. Schanke approached before they could get too close. 

"I hope you have a strong stomach," Schanke said. "Why do I smell chocolate?" 

Natalie and Nick quickly exchanged nervous glances, praying he didn't figure out the scent came from them. 

Schanke noticed a small line on the side of Natalie's forehead and wiped it off with his finger. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine. I must've accidentally touched my head." 

"This isn't a fingerprint. It's more like a drip that ran." Schanke quickly decided that he didn't want to know what was going on. He had an idea, but it seemed too strange for his friends. If his idea was true then he didn't want to know.... yet a part of him wanted to ask how they did the chocolate body painting, and wondered if Myra would go for it. 

The End 


End file.
